


Chocolate Kisses

by shooponthemoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chocolate, Cute, Dorks, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fact: Jean and Marco are the world's biggest dorks. The two always share snacks during their last class of the day, and Marco loves to tease Jean because his reactions are always priceless. Things are a bit different today though, and when Jean retaliates it's not at all what Marco was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear I'm sorry if I mislead anybody with that terrible description but I really had no idea what to say x_x
> 
> Based on actual events, aka my best friend is a huge dork haha

Math was his absolute favourite class – it was all logic, right or wrong answers, and nobody cared if you couldn’t name all the parts of a plant cell or use proper punctuation. But the thing Jean liked most about math class was the assigned seating, which in any other situation would be a total drag, but in this case has gifted him with a seat right next to none other than Freckled Jesus himself, Marco Bodt.

Marco was an absolute dork, and that was probably how he had managed to win Jean’s friendship so quickly, because try as he might to hide it, Jean was a giant dork as well.

It had started off with a comment about Jean’s Spiderman pencil case, and was quickly followed by them trading Pokemon during lunch, having heated discussions about Avatar the Last Airbender, racing to see who could finish their juice box the fastest, Jean making bad impersonations of teachers and Marco giggling like a little kid, and before they knew it, they had become the best of friends.

But math class was special for Jean: it was the last period of the day, and their teacher, Hanji (as they insisted on being called) was totally fine with them bringing snacks to class. In fact, they practically encouraged it as they said being hungry distracted the students from the beauty of algebra and trigonometry.

Jean’s parents had never been the snack-hoarding kind, but Marco’s mom always gave him a few extra goodies every morning for them to share in class. Ever since the two had found out they lived on the same street, they would walk to and from school together, Jean patiently waiting by Marco’s front gate while his mom peppered his freckled cheeks with kisses, as Marco tried to escape with pleas of “Mom, stop! I’m in high school now! You’re embarrassing me!”

But who was he kidding? Jean knew perfectly well that Marco adored that kind of affection, which is why he wasn’t shy about hugging his friend whenever he was being cute. Uh… Silly. Yeah. That’s what he meant. He totally did _not_ have a crush on his best friend, like, _no way_.

 

Anyways, back to math class. Last week Hanji had shuffled a few people around (luckily, neither he nor Marco had been reassigned to a different spot), but Sasha and Connie ended up at the complete other end of the class. At first Jean missed their company, but he slowly realized that with Sasha gone, well… there was less snack-stealing, and more for Marco and himself to enjoy. Besides, they spent all of lunch and PE with the two of them, it’s not like they didn’t see enough of them in one day.

There was usually a ritual with the snacks: Marco, who was actually secretly a picky eater, would take a few things that he wanted, and Jean would have the rest. Marco’s mom liked to give them relatively healthy things, so they often had fruit slices, veggies, crackers and cheese, trail mix, and sometimes popcorn. Jean didn’t mind because he was actually a sucker for anything fruity, and his own mom had to make sure their fridge was always stocked with at least 4 different kinds of fruit and 3 jugs of apple juice.

Today was a Friday though, and Fridays meant that Marco’s mom had probably thrown in some sweets with their healthy snacks. The boys had started asked her to start using opaque bags for the food so that their contents would be a surprise when they opened them up during math. And this Friday was not a disappointment: she’d given them a giant bag of trail mix that was practically half chocolate chips, and Jean had let out an excited gasp as Marco had placed it on his desk. Jean swore he could hear Sasha salivating from across the room, even though he knew by this point her mouth would probably already be stuffed with chips.

As Hanji began the lesson, Jean took notes while Marco munched away on the trail mix with his left hand, doodling in his book with his right. Every once in a while he would plop a few nuts and raisins in Jean’s left hand which lay face-up on his desk, a mere 4 inches away from Marco’s. After a while, Jean noticed that Marco had only been eating the nuts and dried fruit from the mix, presumably leaving the best for last, and it made him smile at how dorky Marco was.

When there was only 30 minutes left in class, Marco finished off the last of the nuts, lazily digging around in the chocolate chips to make sure none were still hiding. Jean took the opportunity to scoot his desk right up to Marco’s so they could get started on the exercises. Satisfied with finding none, Marco finally took out a single chocolate chip and offered it to Jean, grinning.

Jean brought the chocolate up to his eye, observing it. “Wow, these are pretty big chocolate chips,” he said, only properly noticing their size for the first time. Marco nodded.

“Yeah, they’re like, mini Hershey Kisses or something!” he said, taking one out for himself.

Jean matched Marco’s grin before plopping the chocolate in his mouth, taking a couple of seconds to savour it whole before breaking it with a solid crunch. Marco watched him with a soft gaze, but surprised Jean by leaning in and whispering in his ear: “I just gave you a little kiss!”

Jean felt his face instantly heat up as Marco giggled adorably. He tried to hide his face by taking out his math book and reading the first question, but he just embarrassed himself further when they both realized his book was upside-down, sending Marco into barely-controlled hysterics.

“Shut up!” Jean whispered loudly, pouting. Marco wiped a tear from his eye and said: “Sorry, you just look so cute when you get flustered!”

Jean decided to start ignoring Marco and his adorable giggles by aggressively punching numbers on his calculator.

“Stop saying nonsense, I’m trying to math here, Marco!” he hissed, cheeks still ablaze.

Marco leaned in again, inspecting Jean’s work.

“Riiight. Because I’m sure the answer to that trigonometry question is… Pi times the square root of 42 million, right? I think you might be missing a Sin or a Cos in there, Jean.”

He groaned and buried his head in his arms, pretending to pout while listening intently as Marco munched on the chocolate. When he couldn’t take it any longer, he shyly stuck out one of his hands, head still down, and Marco quickly got the hint and dropped another chocolate chip onto his palm.

Jean sat up with a huff and was greeted with Marco’s beaming smile. It was that powerful smile and his caring demeanor (plus his butt-load of freckles) that had earned Marco the nickname “Freckled Jesus” in the first place, and Jean still thought it suited him perfectly. He really couldn’t stay mad at his friend any longer, so he plopped the second chocolate chip in his mouth much like he had the first.

He didn’t lean in to say it this time around, but Marco’s words were still enough for a blush to creep back on to Jean’s cheeks: “Heehee, I just gave you another little kiss!”

Jean might have rolled his eyes, but it didn’t stop him from letting Marco hand pick every chocolate chip for him from then on, and he no longer complained every time Marco giggled and said he’d given Jean another “kiss”.

 

This continued even after they’d packed up their bags and said goodbye to their friends, walking together along the path that lead to their neighbourhood.

When they finally got to Marco’s house, they stopped as he fished out the last remaining chocolate chip. “Here, you have it,” he said, grabbing Jean’s hand and gently placing it on his palm.

But on the way home, Jean had been thinking. He had been thinking and thinking, and by the time they had reached Marco’s house he’d managed to have an Idea. Now was his chance, and he decided to go ahead and do it before he started second guessing himself and chickened out.

He put the chocolate chip in his mouth, but instead of crunching it like usual he wove his arms around Marco’s neck to keep him in place and gave his a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. His eyes only half closed, he say Marco’s widen in surprised before drifting closed right as Jean started to lean away and whispered: “Here’s your little kiss, Marco.”

Except he didn’t manage to get very far after that, because Marco’s hands were instantly on him; one wove around his waist to pull him in close, and the other tangled in his two-toned hair to tilt his head at a better angle as Marco brought their lips back together.

A shiver ran down Jean’s spine as Marco deepened the kiss, his tongue darting into Jean’s mouth after a soft gasp had left his lips parted and vulnerable.

Their messy kiss didn’t last very long since neither of them really knew what they were doing, acting more on instinct than anything else. When they finally pulled away, Jean seemed to realize with a jolt where they were and instantly turned bright red, and Marco smiled at him fondly.

“I’ll, uh, see you on Monday then,” Jean finally managed to say once his brain started working again. Before Marco could stop him, he turned and ran off towards his house, leaving Marco to stand beside his fence, his fingers pressed against his lips, as if trying to save the ghosting impression of their kiss.

It wasn’t until he swallowed thickly, the distinct taste of chocolate in his mouth, that he realized that somehow during their kiss they had swapped more than just spit, and he had been the one to end up with the last chocolate chip in his mouth.

Instead of going home, Marco smiled, grabbed his backpacked and ran to the nearest convenience store where he bought the biggest bag of Hershey Kisses he could find.

Monday could not come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my best friend Michmech, based on the events and conversation from our Japanese class on a Monday a couple of weeks ago. She is essentially Marco in this, and I didn't realize when I was writing it but apparently his quirks are the same ones she has, and now it is 300% that she is an even bigger dork than I am.  
> Only that first part of their conversation though, the rest is just boys being full homo and I wrote that part to make her happy ;) As a kind of reward for finishing her essay that was due today.
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr! My username is shooponthemoon there too (and on dA haha) so I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
